


Wake Up Call

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for Castle to wake up. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

Wake up, Castle.

You’re not supposed to get shot. That’s my job. It comes with the badge. You’re supposed to stay on the sidelines where it’s safe. Get it right.

I convinced Alexis and Martha to go get some breakfast. They’re so frightened, Castle, they need you so much, so you’d better snap out of it, you hear me?

They’re not the only ones. I finally figure out that I can trust you to be there for me, and then you have to go take a bullet for me. There’s so much I need to tell you. 

Wake up, Castle.


End file.
